Reencontrándose en uno mismo
by Daf.37
Summary: Ann cada dia buscaba noticias sobre Rob Pattinson, hasta que un dia ve una fotografia de Rob con ¿su padre? Ella no tenía muy buena relación con su padre, pero esa fotografia lo cambia todo. ¿Podrá Ann conocer a su amor platónico? ¿Surgirá algo?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Estaba en mi casa, tan tranquila como siempre, mirando páginas web sobre Robert Pattinson, mi amor platónico, cuando mi teléfono sono. Era mi padre. Hablábamos en algunas ocasiones por teléfono ya que un dia se fue a vivir a Lon Ángeles para "encontrarse a si mismo" después de la ruptura con su última novia y no teníamos muchas oportunidades para hablar. Lo echaba de menos, por supuesto, pero supongo que te llegas a acostumbrar a las circunstancias.

-Hola papa!-Contesté el teléfono entusiasmada

-Hola cariño! Como va todo?-Me contestó con voz precavida

-Pues bien, en el ordenador como siempre! Va todo bien?- Le pregunté

-Si, simplemente quería comentarte una cosa.-empezó- Me han ofrecido un empleo como guardaespaldas y voy a estar viajando en el mes de agosto asi que será imposible que venga a verte a España. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes papa, lo entiendo –La verdad, no lo entendia en absoluto, hacia un año que no nos veíamos y tenia muchas ganas de verle. Para mi era muy importante esta visita, cumplia 18 años y mi madre me había preparado una fiesta que me hubiese gustad comparir con él. Estaba decepcionada con él, como siempre...

-Lo siento de verdad hija, sé que era importante para ti, pero es un buen trabajo y creo que éste me podrá ayudar a ser el que era y a volver a recuperar mi vida

-Muy bien papa. Te tengo que dejar, mi madre me llama para cenar. Espero que te vaya muy bien. Un beso, te quiero. Llámame otra vez cuando tengas tiempo para mí –Le dije con un poco de sorna

- Esta bien un beso. Te quiero mucho, hija. Gracias por entenderlo.

-Sí te entiendo, como siempre. Adiós- Y colgué

Estaba cansada de entenderlo, porque en realidad no lo entendia. Era egoísta por su parte dejar todo así como así. Yo no tenia la culpa y estaba pagando por errores de otro. Pero bueno, como siempre, lo entendía?

Al final llego mi dia, mi fiesta, y las úniacas noticias que tuve de mi padre fueron un mensaje de felicitación. Sin embargo, difruté de mi fiesta.

El tiempo fue pasando. Yo disfrutaba yéndome de fiesta con mis amigas, con mi familia,… y por supuesto enterándome de las noticias sobre mi actor favorito. Estaba obsesionada con él, lo aceptaba. Mis amigas estaban cansadas de oírme hablar de él, solamente Maria me entendía un poco ya que compartíamos la afición por esa Saga, sin embargo no llegaba a mis límites. No era que tuviese la habitación llena de pósters de él, ni fotos en mi móvil o facebook, simplemente, no pasaba un dia en el que no me metiera en un blog a enterarme de noticias sobre ellos, sobretodo de él. No entendía porque, pero me afectaban tanto las noticias sobre su relación con Kristen, no sabía si era verdad o no, pero la verdad,yo no quería creérmelo. Lo quería para mi y eso me sorprendia. Rob no era mi tipo para nada. Me encantaban los pijitos que se cuidan, yo era así,…pero con Rob, me tenia eclipsada, me encantaba así como era, todo entero.

Una noche, como siempre estaba mirando unas fotografías de Rob en el aeropuerto de LA, que volvia de Londresdespues de unos días de descanso en navidad para continuar grabando Eclipse. Él estaba acompañado de su amigi Tom, de su mánager y de ¿mi padre?.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Mi padre? Mire bien la fotografía, esto no podía ser. Oh dios mio! Era mi padre, mi padre era el guardaespaldas de Rob y no me había dicho nada. Él sabia lo que me gustaba ese chico, sabia que me moría por conocerlo y no me lo había dicho! No podía parar de mirar la fotografía, no me lo creía, eso no podía ser… Cuando me hube recuperado del shock no pude hacer otra cosa que coger el teléfono, sin importarme la hora que era en LA ya que no tenia ni idea de las horas que había de diferencia con España y lo llamé. Sonaban los pitidos y estaba nerviosa. Se puso el contestador pero lo volví a intentar, sin embargo nada. Después de unas cuantas llamadas desistí y me fui a dormir. Ya me llmaría cuando viera las llamadas. Eso esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente me sonó el despertador para ir a la universidad. Estaba cansada, anoche me costó muchísimo dormir. Estaba estudiando enfermería y la verdad es que era complicado. Lo primero que hice al levantarme fue mirar el teléfono por si había recibido alguna llamada. Pero nada, no había nada. Me arreglé, cogí mi coche y me dirigí a la universidad. Durante todo el camino estuve pensando que le diría yo a Robert Pattinson si lo tuviera delante y la verdad es que no lo sabía. Yo me conocía y sabia que por mucho que cuando hablase dijese que me tiraría encima y todo eso, en realidad sabia que no era así. Simplemente me quedaría parada, sin saber que decir. No es que fuera tímida, en realidad era muy extrovertida pero había algunas ocasiones en las que no sabia como tenia que actuar y estaba segura de que ésta sería una de esas.

Llegué a la universidad, aparque el coche y me dirigí hacia mi edificio. Durante todo el camino me fui dando cuenta de las miradas de varios hombres, sin embargo no hice caso de ello y seguí de largo. No era una chica fea en absoluto, tampoco era una vanidosa que se creía la mas guapa del mundo, simplemente me cuidaba y se notaba. Cuando llegue a la entrada del edificio me encontré a mi grupo de amigos y estuvimos un buen rato hablando ya que todavía quedaban unos minutos para empezar. No les comente nada sobre lo de mi padre, sabia que estaban cansados de oírme hablar de Rob así que lo dejé pasar. Éramos un buen grupos y estábamos muy unidos, nos teníamos tal confianza que podíamos hablar de cualquier tema, sabíamos todo de todos y no había pudor alguno. NO había relaciones amorosas entre ninguno del grupo, simplemente éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

Fue pasando la mañana y yo esperaba ansiosa la llamada de mi padre mirando el teléfono después de cada hora de clase, hasta que Maria se dio cuenta y le conte todo lo sucedido. Le gustó la noticia y dijo que tal vez asi tendría la oportunidad de conmocerlo, pero que si era asi le tendría que presentar a su amogo Tom, le encantaba.

Cuando terminó la universidad me dirigi hacia el coche completamente desanimada, mi padre pasaba de mí. Todavia no había terminado mi dia, ahora me tenia que dirigir a la academia Stranst, allí trabajaba y estudiaba a la vez. Desde pequeña me ha gustado mucho cantar y bailar, la música en general, asi que mi madre me apunto a clases de danza y baile. Pero yo quería más, aspiraba a más, por eso me presente a una pruebas para entrar en la presigiosa academia. Me costó mucho, eran unas pruebas muy duras en las que tenias que competir contra miles de personas y solamente había unas cuantas plazas. Tuve que entrenar, y tuve que ponerme a dieta ya que me sobraban un par de quilos de los requeridos para entrar. Pero al final de todo lo conseguí,entrené tanto que conseguí bailar casi a la perfección, y adelgazé tanto que me quedó un cuerpo de escándalo (segun decian todos los chicos que me veian), me presente a las pruebas y entré. No le había contado mucho a mi padre sobre esto, simplemente sabía que estaba en una academia donde cantaba y bailaba, tampoco le interesó mucho asi que no sabe muy bien donde estoy y que hago en realidad. En esta academia no solo tienes que cantar y bailar, sino que también actuar, y esa parte no me terminaba de gustar.

Cuando entras en esta academia tienes que estar bien segura de lo que quieres hacer. Tienes que tener las cosas claras sobre a donde quieres dirigir tu vida, y yo lo sabia. La primera decisión que tuve que tomar no fue muy complicada, era elegir el orden de prioridades de las clases. Lo que yo elegí estaba claro para mi: primero el baile, era mi pasión, mi vida, me encantaba; después el canto; y finalmente la actuación. Las clases de la tercera opción eran más ligeras que las otras, por eso elegí la actuación. No es que no me gustara actuar, ni que fuera mala haciéndolo, sinó, no hubiese podido entrar en la academia, pero no me sentía comoda actuando y por eso, siendo la tercera opción, podía manejar las clases un poco más a mi gusto. Finalmente tuve que tomar otra decisión: firmaba el contracto para ascender a la fama? Entrar en esta academia te abre muchas puertas si quieres entrar en el mundo de los famosos. Si no firmaba el contrato tendría todo lo que muchas personas pordían desear; fama, conciertos, actuaciones, dinero,… pero no era eso lo que yo quería. Yo bailaba y cantaba porque me gustaba, por supuesto quería ganar dienro con eso, pero no me gstaba eso de hacerme famosa. Me gustaba mi intimidad y no quería perderla, por eso firme el contracto de confidencialidad. Trabajaría, haría conciertos, actuaciones, pero no hablaría con periodistas ni saldría en revistas; haría lo que quería sin necesidad de ser una persona pública, por eso no tendría que tomar las clases sobre como actuar con los peridistas y podría llevarlo todo con mucha mas tranquilidad, ya que universidad y la academia, no era la mejor opción.

Empezé mis clases y cada dia era una experiencia nueva. Hacíamos conciertos por todo el mundo, competiciones, demostraciones…la verdad ganábamos mos mucho dinero por eso decidi empazar a colaborar con los gastos que teníamos y asi fue pasando el tiempo. Cada dia mejorando, hasta un dia muy especial para mi. Gané mi primer campeonato, pero no era un campeonato cualquiera, yo y mi amigo Max, mi pareja de baile, nos habíamos convertido en los campeones de Europa de baile de salón y esa fué la mejor noticia de mi vida. Lo celebramos a lo grande en la academia ya que era algo que no había pasado nunca en España, estaban todos, mis amigos, mi familia, mis profesors…menos mi padre, no le conte nada de mi premio. La academia respectó el contracto y yo continuaba con mi anonimato, pero paso a paso hiba cumpliendo mis sueños, y ahora entaba intentando llegar más lejos, híbamos a presentarnos en el campeonato del mundo de baile de salón. Trabajábamos muy duro, pero lo quería conseguir.

Estuvimos ensayando hasta las 9:30 de la noche, practicando para el campeonato para el que todavía faltaba bastante tiempo y preparando un concierto de fin de curso para principios del mes de julio como nuestra despedida. Estaba exausta y me dirigi hacia mi casa para tirarme en la cama. Cuando estaba llegando a mi csa me pare a buscar una hamburgesa para cenar ya que no tenia muchas ganas de hacerme la cena y mi madre se encontraba en un viaje con su actual pareja, asi que casi sin tener tiempo de cerrar la puerta de mi casa me fui comiendo mi hamburgese y disfrutándola ya que no era algo que pudiese comer cada dia. No era que tuviese que seguir una dieta, ya que no lo necesitaba, y no era una cosa obligatoria, excepto cuando nos estábamos preparando aora un campeonato o alguna prueba, pero ahora estábamos libres de comer lo que qusieramos, pero tampoco me quería pasar. Pero al fin pasó, mientras disfrutaba de mi comida sonó mi teléfono y lo cogí ansiosa, era mi padre.

-Papaaa! Al fin me llamas!- le dije con un poco de reproche

-Lo siento cariño pero es que he estado ocupado hasta ahora y no he podido llamarte- Me respondió con voz cansada.-Ahora tendo unos minutos libres asi que he aprovechadao. ¿Pasa algo?

-Si, pasa algo-Le respondi enfadada-Por que me haces esto?

-¿EH?

-Cuando pensabas decirme que eres el guardaespaldas de Robert Pattinson?-Le espeté cabreada- Sabes que me encanta este chico, lo sabes muy bien, y no te dignas a decírmelo para poder concerlo? ¿Lo haces a propósito?

-Ann cálmate y no me chilles-Me respondió enfadado- NO te he dicho nada porque te conozco y sé que lo querrías conocer, pero no puede ser ahora. Rob esta trabajando y tú estás estudiando asi que no me cabrees más que estoy hecho polvo.-me dijo con tono cansado-algun dia cuando vengas a verme te lo presentaré te lo prometo pero ahora no estoy para que nadie me maree Ann.

-Me lo prometes papa? Me prometes que algún dia me lo presentaras?-le pregunté esperanzada.

-Te lo prometo Ann.-Me respondió mientras tocaban a su puerta-Espera-Me dijo mientras oía un cuchicheo en ingles-Lo sineto cariño me tengo que ir. Y hablamos otro dia que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Vale papa. Pero por favor cumple tu promesa. No me decepciones…más-Dije en un susurro

Silencio

-Está bien Ann, te prometo que lo vas a conocer…un beso. Te quiero. Adiós- Y colgó.

Me quede un rato con el teléfono en la mano, hasta que me canse de oir el pitido de la linia telefónica y me puse a pensar. Conocía a mi padre y sabia que me quería, aunque muchas veces no lo pareciera por sus actos, pero yo sabia que me quería, y hiba a cumplir su promesa. Tarde o temprano la cumpliría. Hiba a conocer a Robert Pattinson!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

El tiempo iba pasando y yo estaba inmersa en mis ensayos para el concierto. Ya había terminado la universidad y había aprobado todo con buenas notas, aunque la verdad me había costado bastante.

Mi relación con mi padre fue cambiando poco a poco. Tuvimos una conversación en la que le hablé un poco de mis sentimientos y él me entendió. Me dijo que hiba a intentar cambiar poco a poco, y la verdad, lo cumplió también. No nos habíamos visto, pero hablábamos con más frecuencia por télfono y empezábamos a tener una relación un poco mas cercana. La última vez que me llamó me dejo flipando un par de días. Hiba a venir a España en Junio! Y no solo eso, venia el cast de Twilight entero ya que tenían que grabar en España unas cuantas escenas. Al fin, al fin, al fin, lo hiba a conocer! Tenía entendido, según mi padre, que ya les había hablado de mi y de mi obsesión con él. Al principio me enfadé un poco ya que me había hecho quedar en ridículo, pero luego me dijo que se li habían tomado como una broma y eso me gustó, no quería que pensara que era una de esas fans locas que chillan como locas, porque la verdad es que no lo era. Simplemente era una fan, una MUY fan!

Esperaba Junio ansiosa, hasta que llegó el dia ansiado! No pude ir a verlos los primeros días ya que ahora estaba muy ocupada con mis ensayos del concierto y no me daban permiso para dejar mis clases. Estaba cabreada, aunque mi padre me tranquilizaba diciéndome que ya tendría tiempo suficiente. Por supuesto vino a verme el primer dia de su llegada, y el reencuentro fué emocionante. Lo había hechado tanto de menos!.Después de mis ensayos nos fuimos juntos a cenar y no paramos de hablar ninguno de los dos. Me fué a visitar cada dia que podía y yo saltaba de felicidad cada vez que lo veía. Todo iba a ser diferente ahora y todo gracias a esa persona que todavía no había podía conocer, pero que ansiaba conocer, él. Pero ya dicen que las cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas, porque ese dia pasó.

Nos habían dado dos días de descanso en la academia, lo necesitaba, estaba agotada de tanto ajetreo. Después de haber dormido hasta que mi cabeza no pudo soportar más estar tumbada llamé a mi padre. Tenía ganas de verlo, así que le llamé para saber dónde estaba. Me dijo que se encontraba en un bar cerca de la playa tomando un café. Me indicó dónde era ya que no tenia ni idea , por lo que depués de preguntar a unas personas el nombre del bar lo encontré. Aparqué lo mas cerca que podía y salí en dirección al bar buscando a mi padre, me dijo que se encontraba en la terraza, asi que pasé la mirada por allí y me fijé que solo había una mesa grande ocupada, y lo que vi me dejo allí parada. Estaba el cast entero, allí mirándome, con una sonrisa en los labios, todos, pero sobretodo él, él me estaba mirando a mi con los ojos un poco sorprendidos. Al fiiinn! Siiiii…y como lo supe anteriormente, me quedé parada mirándolos a todos con los ojos asustados, la boca medio abierta y sin respiración. Típico de mi, hacer el ridículo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que este capitulo es un poco corto, pero más tarde subiré el siguiente y veremos la reacción de Ann con Robert pattinson! :DDD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Quedé en posición fija, lo único que se movían eran mis ojos abiertos pasando la mirada por toda la mesa, hasta que me topé con la mirada de mi padre, que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro e intenté salir un poco del shock. Cuando lo conseguí poco a poco me fui acercando a la mesa, en dirección a mi padre y con la cabeza baja. Cuando llegue a su lado le dije hola en español y después un poco mas fuerte lo hice otra vez pero en ingles. Mi nivel de inglés era muy bueno ya que esa era la lengua que se hablaba en la academia por la gran culturalidad de personas que pasaban por allí y los numerosos viajes que hacíamos de un lugar a otro, pero eso era una cosa que mi padre no sabía. Podría ser interesante!

Después de mi tímido saludo mi padre me presento en ingles:

-Ella es Ann, mi hija, la súper fan loca de Rob que os había comentado! Pero no te preocupes Rob que la tengo agarrada para poder controlarla!-dijo mi padre con voz de broma. Por mi parte, simplemente mire la sonrisa de rob tras la frase de mi padre, volví mi cara hacia mi padre y le levante las cejas. Iba a contestar cuando Kellan me interrumpió.

-Bueno no creo que Rob se quejara mucho si se le tiraba encima. Es para llevarlo al manicomio si lo hiciera. Yo quiero una fan asi! Esta buenisi…

-No te pases Kellan, que ésta es mi hija- interrumpió mi padre. Pero bueno me había llegado la hora de hablar, no era de las chicas silenciosas que no decían palabra, mas bién era de las chicas divertidas que siempre tenía un chiste en su boca. Así que en ingles, y dejándolos a todos estupefactos dije:

-Bueno papa, después de tu tan estupenda presentación y de tu gran previsión sobre el futuro sobre mis actos con él (Robert)solo me queda decirte que no intentes dejarme mal porque tengo mas oportunidades de dejarte mal yo a ti dado que puedo empezar a contar cosas, o mejor advertir a Robert que tenga cuidado contigo como guardaespaldas ya que un niño de 6 años como mi primo logro tirarte en el suelo de un simple puñetazo en los huevos!-dije con sorna y reteniendo la carcajada al ver los ojos entrecerrados de mi padre y las sonrisas de los acompañantes de su mesa. Luego me gire hacia Rob y le dije- no te preocupes Robert me faltan algunas copas para tirarme encima de ti así que estate tranquilo no soy de esas locas que mi padre te ha intentado meter en la cabeza, pero bueno encantada de conocerte- le dije tranquilamente con una sonrisa. Luego gire mi cabeza hacia todos y con una voz de broma dije,-ha sido una dura espera muy larga que a mi padre se le encendiera la bombilla para presentaros pero bueno después de todo creo que estoy encantada!-terminé con una carcajada mirando a mi padre.

-Hablas ingles?-me pregunto una sorprendida Ashley-Tu padre nos dijo que solo hablabas español.

-Mi padre no sabe ni de la mitad del potencial que tiene su hija preferida-Dije girándome hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tengo una hija encantadora-me dijo con un resentimiento de bromas

-No te enfades papa, tú has intentado dejarme mal haciéndole pensar a Rob que era una de las fans locas que se quitaría la ropa solo porque él lo pidiera, así que como ya soy mayorcita te la he devuelto. Es de mala persona intentar dejarme mal delante de mi amor platónico!- Todos rieron ante mi última afirmación, incluso Rob, que por primera me dijo:

-Me gusta esto….vas a empezarme a contar los trapos sucios de tu padre?, no hay muchas personas que puedan hacerle quedar mal!-me preguntó en un tono bromista y poniendo una expresión malvada en su rostro. Yo mire una vez a mi padre y luego volví mi cara hacia Rob, hice una expresión de pena y le conteste:

- Aii no sabes la pena que me da no podértelo contar ya que solo por estar horas hablándolo contigo y devolviéndole todas las que me ha hecho lo haría, pero supongo que dado que mi padre puso los espermatozoides para que yo naciera le debo un poco de lealtad, si no me desheredará y no me dará loa millones del banco!- conteste ya con la carcajada en la garganta y clicándole un hojo a mi padre.

Todos reímos y bromeamos mucho. Yo me senté en una silla al lado de mi padre, y en el otro lado tenia a Ashley que para mi sorpresa fue una chica encantadora. Todos eran estupendos y divertidísimos. Hablamos de Twilight y de la rabia que me daba que faltara tanto tiempo para el estreno. Me preguntaron un poco sobre mí, lo que estaba haciendo y estudiando. Se sorprendieron cuando les dije que estaba en esa academia ya que era una academia muy famosa, y mi padre quedo flipando cuando le explicaron lo que era esa academia. Me dijeron que les gustaría mucho ir a un concierto que hiciéramos, y yo les dije que les intentaría conseguir unas entradas para el concierto de Julio. Para satisfacción mía tenia a mi amor platónico delante y eso me sirvió para poderlo observar mejor. El también lo hacía con una sonrisa y me empezaba a poner nerviosa. Kristen estaba sentada a su lado, pero no vi muestras de cariño entre ella o Rob, pero no sabía si lo hacían porque yo estaba delante o porque no había nada entre ellos. Tampoco iba a preguntar, no quería que pensaran que era una de esas fans que lo primero que haría era escribir en el facebook las ultimas noticias, de hecho no les había pedido a ninguno una foto ni un autógrafo para que no pensaran nada de eso. Aunque ellos no perdieron la oportunidad para bromear con que tenía que hacerme una foto con Rob acaramelados y juntitos. Solo lo hacían para hacerme avergonzar y aunque en el fondo si me daba vergüenza, siempre tenía una respuesta burlona para contestar a lo que siempre sacaba una sonrisa de Rob. Cuando ya pensé que era demasiado tarde , me levanté y me despedí de todos, ya que me quedaba media hora de camino para llegar a mi casa. Kellan en tono bromista dijo que tenía que darle una despedida mejor a mi amor platónico, que no podía dejarlo así, a lo que yo le levante una ceja y me dirigí hacia Rob con una sonrisa en la cara. Él puso una cara pilla, señal que significaba que me seguiría la broma, así que cuando llegue a es, le estire una mano para que se levantara y el me la cojio y lo hizo. Me acerque un poco a él y le dije.

-Adiós Rob-batiendo las pestañas en un coqueteo exagerado y una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Me puse a reír, me acerque más , le abrace y le di un beso en la cara. Me separe de él y él se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Me acercó a él otra vez, me devolvió el beso en la cara y me dijo lo mismo, haciéndome el mismo gesto que yo, lo que nos hizo reír a todos. Me gire a kellan y le dije:

-Te ha gustado mi despedida de mi amor platónico o tiene que ser un poco mas especial e íntimo?¿-le pregunté sonriendo.

-No, no, está bien como está, que luego te vuelves una fan de esas locas suyas y te pones a chillar como una loca diciendo que rob te ha abrazado y te ha dado un beso-me contestó riendo

Lo hice. Me puse a chillar a modo de broma y dando saltitos dije –OHHHHH Robert Pattinson me ha abrazado y me ha dado un beso! Me voy a desmayar!-Paré y me puse a reír, le saque la lengua a Kellan y solo dije adiós y partí hacia la salida. Pero antes de irme a mi coche me dirigí a la barra a pagar todo lo que había en la mesa ya que me apetecía invitarlos por las fantásticas horas que habíamos pasado. Después me dirigí a mi coche y mientras conducía me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Me sonreí a mi misma de mi actitud ya que me había mostrado tal cual era yo, sin pretensiones de ningún tipo, ni de intentar caer mejor a nadie, simplemente siendo yo misma. Llegué a mi casa, y mi madre estaba allí. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, ya que con ella tenía la total confianza para contarle todo lo que me pasaba y se alegró por mi ya que sabia la ilusión que me hacía conocerlos. Vimos una película mientras cenábamos y me fui a acostar. Mientras estaba intentando dormirme me puse a pensar en Robert y la verdad es que no sabía porque el corazón me empezó a bombear. No estaba enamorada de él por supuesto, yo soy de las que piensan que para enamorarse hace falta conocer mucho a las personas, pero con Rob no sabía que me pasaba, me encantaba! Y al final me dormí pensando en eso, en las ganas que tenia de volverle a ver, de conocerlo de verdad, de que me viera en mi concierto, de compartir confesiones,…de estar con él ! De soñar con él….!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5  
><strong>

A la mañana siguiente me sentía exultante. Había conocido a Robert Pattinson! Oí la televisión encendida en la sala de estar y me dirigí hacia allí. Estaba mi madre con su pareja que empezaban a desayunar, por eso yo me uní a ellos. Estuvimos hablando durante el desayuno y les fui contando mas detalles sobre mi encuentro con el cast.

Después me fui a lavar los dientes y a darme una ducha. Me puse el bikini ya que había quedado con mis amigos en la playa. Me preparé mi bolsa de playa, cogí dinero para la comida y me dirigí hacia la playa, en el punto exacto donde siempre nos colocábamos nosotros. Llegué allí y casi todos ya habían llegado. Estaban jugando a voleibol con una red que habían colocado y yo me uní al grupo de las chicas. Perdimos, pero bueno, lo importante es participar no?¿? No…..después viene la revancha. Cuando llegó la hora de comer nos dirigimos al restaurante que se encontraba en la playa y allí aproveché para contar mi experiencia con Robert Pattinson. Al principio no se lo creían ya que decían que seguramente lo había soñado de lo obsesionada que estaba, pero al final les enseñé por el móvil la foto del aeropuerto en la que Rob estaba con mi padre y se quedaron flipando unos minutos. Lo chicos, en forma de broma, me decían era que aprovechara y lo conquistara ya que con lo buena que estaba podría tener a cualquiera, pero yo me piqué, y aunque me lo hubiesen dicho de roma, me molestó un poco ya que sabían que a mí no me iba el rollo de un chico por noche. Estaba cansada de eso, la gente se piensa que por tener buen cuerpo no tienes sentimientos y te tiras a todo lo que esta bueno y se mueve. La verdad es que siempre se me acercaban chicos que estaban buenísimos, modelos y bailarines de lo mejor, pero yo no iba de eso, a mi me gustaban las relaciones estables. De hecho solamente había tenido una relación seria en toda mi vida y es con el único con la que las cosas habían pasado a mayores. Se llamaba Mike, y tenía nueve años más que yo. Eso nunca fue un problema ya que durante el año y medio que estuvimos juntos tuvimos una relación estupenda. Pero con el paso del tiempo él se fue poniendo un poco celoso a causa de mi trabajo, ya que muchas veces cuando actuábamos nos hacían besar con otros chicos, y en algunos bailes tenias que ponerte sensual, y eso no lo llevaba muy bien. Además que cuando estábamos en la calle, los hombres no se cortaban y me tiraban piropos sin importarles que él estuviera presente. Yo, en cambio no era celosa para nada. Mi novio se iba donde le daba la gana y nunca desconfié de él. Soy de las que piensan que "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Si no me daba motivos para desconfiar de él, porque iba a amargarme pensando que me iba a engañar. Además antes de empezar con él le deje las cosas claras y le dije que tendría toda la libertad que le diera la gana, no lo iba a acosar, pero que si alguna vez tuviera la intención de estar con otra, que me llamara y me dejara antes de que pasara nada. No le iba a pedir explicaciones, pero que me dejara antes de nada. Pero éramos diferentes, y yo quería que me diera la libertad que yo le daba, pero le era imposible, era su manera de ser. Yo lo conocí así y no iba a intentar que cambiara ya que en su momento lo acepté así como era. Hablamos tranquilamente sobre nuestra relación, como personas adultas y decidimos que lo mejor era terminar como amigos antes de que terminásemos mal. Y así lo hicimos, nos convertimos en amigos y ahora él estaba con otra chica con la que me llevaba estupendamente. Éramos amigos, siempre estábamos cuando nos necesitábamos.

Después de comer, nos dirigimos a la playa, hicimos la revancha y esta vez ganamos las chicas. Sobre las 7 de la tarde ya me fui hacia mi casa y mientras estaba prepárandome un sándwich, ya que con el mar me había entrado hambre, mi teléfono sonó

-Diga?

-Hola Ann, soy yo- Mi padre

-Papa? Hola! Ai papa muy mal….no tendrías que desperdiciar tu tiempo tanto con él teléfono y proteger más a Rob que me voy a materializar por el teléfono y me voy a tirar por encima suyo?-Le dije con risitas

-Anda cállate un poco que solo sabes decir tonterías, tonta - Me contestó riéndose también- Oye, no me cambies de tema, te apetece venir a cenar esta noche en _Coras _ y salir a un pap después? Los chicos me han amenazado y me han dicho que o te invito o me revolucionan a las fans esta noche!

-Qué?¿?¿' oooo osea que me invitas porque te conviene para no tener tanto trabajo no porque quieras la compañía de tu hija? Que mal papá!-Le dije en modo de broma, pero con el corazón a cien al pensar que Rob podría ser uno de los que habían pedido mi compañía esta noche

-Sii Ann lo que tu digas! Pero bueno, te apetece o no te apetece?¿-Me preguntó con impaciencia

-A ti te parece que me tienes que hacer esa pregunta?¿ Pues claro que me apetece! Como quedamos?

-Pues a las 10 delante del restaurante te va bien?¿

-Vale papá! Alomejor llego un poco tarde porque todavía me tengo que duchar y arreglar, que he venido de la playa pero ya te llamare cuando encuentre aparcamiento vale?

-Valee….un beso nena…hasta luego!-Y colgó

Siiii…..me puse a chillar y a dar saltitos. Me paré, me puse a pensar en las palabras que me diría Kellan si me viese y me puse a reír a carcajada limpia.

Me metí en la ducha nerviosa intentando quitar toda la sal de mi cabello. Salí y me puse a pensar que me iba a poner. Me lave los dientes, me peiné y me sequé el pelo dejándolo completamente liso.

Me fui mi habitación y empezó mi dolor de cabeza. La ropa. No era que normalmente me mirase mucho en lo que poner, pero me gustaba ir de acorde con la situación, y l restaurante que me había dicho mi padre, no era que fuese de muy baja categoría, por lo que me tuve que arreglar un poco. Al final elegí unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, de los que llegan por la cintura y una camiseta palabra de honor plateada que me metí dentro de los pantalones. Unos buenos tacones, un buen maquillajey listo. Me puse mi perfume favorito y mis joyas preferidas que quedaban perfectamente con la camiseta plateada. Una ojeada en el grande espejo de mi habitación me confirmo que iba perfecta para una cena en un buen restaurante y para una noche de fiesta después. Los altos tacones, pero cómodos, me estilizaban las piernas; los pantalones altos mercaban mi cintura y el culo; y la camiseta entallada realzaba mis pechos. Lista…

Cogí el dinero, el móvil, mi DNI, pañuelos y lo metí todo en mi pequeño bolso plateado. Me despedí de mi madre y me fui hacia mi coche. Arranque y me dirigí al encuentro de mi amor platónico.

Cuando hube llegado al restaurante llame a mi padre ya que pasaban de 15 minutos de las 10 y me dijo que ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa. Entre y los vi a todos. Me acerqué a la mesa y cambiando el chip al inglés les saludé a todos con una sonrisa. Lo primero que oí fue.

-Uau!-de Robert Pattinson.


	6. Chapter 6

Me giré hacia Rob y le di mi mejor sonrisa

Olé, olé, olé...-Oí la voz de Kellan-¿No es eso lo que decís en España?

Siiii...-le contesté yo-pero después de eso tienes que levantarte y hacerme un taconeo.

Kellan no se hizo esperar y cuando hiba a levantarse mi padre lo paró advirtiéndole de que no montara ningún escándalo.

Después de disculparme por llegar tarde me senté en la única silla disponible, que era entre Rob y Kristen. Al principio me sentí un poco incómoda, pero no noté que tuvieran ningún problema en que yo me sentara allí.

Después de que el camarero nos viniera a pedir nuestra comida y bebidas, se hizo una conversación muy amena en la mesa. Yo estaba muy excitada de poder hablar con todos ellos. Y además descubrí que Kristen no me caía tan mal como pensaba. Claro...ahora que veía que tampoco había tanto feeling entre ella y Rob...

De repente la voz de Rob hablándome al oído me interrumpió de mis pensamientos.

-Que sepas que estoy enfadado contigo -me dijo

Yo giré mi cabeza automaticamente hacia él y le pregunté -¿Conmigo? ¿Y yo que te he hecho?

-Pues pagar una cuenta que no debías pagar-Me respondió- A mi me gusta invitar a las mujeres, no que ellas me inviten a mi.

-O vamos-le contesté con una sonrisa- No puedes hablar enserio, no sabía que fueras un chico de "esos"

-¿De "esos"?

-Sí, machista- dije yo con las cejas fruncidas- uno de esos que no pueden aceptar que una chica les invite a alg.o

Rob se rió y con su mano levantó mi ceño fruncido. Mi corazón se puso a bombear de repente.

-No te queda bien el ceño fruncido-Me respondió con una sonrisa-Y no, no soy un chico de "esos"como tu dices, pero la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres paguen nada. En Londres las cosas no funcionan así, normalmente las mujeres no se quejan cuando los hombres las invitan.

-Bueno- Le respondí yo- Aquí no es que las mujeres suelan quejarse tampoco, pero es que a mi no me gusta que me inviten, me gusta pagar las cosas por mi misma. Además, os he invitado porque puedo. Si no hibiese podido no lo hubiese hecho.

-No lo dudo-Me dijo-Pero como tú me has invitado esta tarde, a esta cena te invito yo.

-Eeeee...nooo, por supuesto que no-Le reproche.

Y justo en ese momento nos trajeron la comida.

Cuando todos tuvimos nuetro plato Rob se giró y con una sonrisa me dijo

-Por supuesto que si, y mejor que te acostumbres.

No tuve tiempo de contestar porque de repente Kellan se levantó y finalmente hizo el intento de enseñarnos su taconeo. Gracias a dios, el restaurante no estaba muy lleno ya que nuestra risa sonó con un gran estruendo.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado pude comprobar que Rob tenía razón, ni cuenta me di y él ya habia pagado nuestra cena.

Por supuesto cuando me enteré le frunci el ceño otra vez y el solamente me contestó.

-Venga, no te enfades. No ves que yo soy un _gentelman._

-Sí, de eso ya me habia enterado, pero a mi no me gusta ser una mantenida de ninguna manera.-Le dije yo.

-De acuerdo, como yo te he pagado la cena, ahora yo te voy a pedir algo y tu tienes que hacerlo de acuerdo?

-Bueno-le dije yo un poco precavida- Eso depende de lo que quieras.

-Noooo yo te he pagado la cena y ahora te toca a ti.

-Ui...al final esta cena si que me va a salir cara-Le dije con una sonrisa-Vale venga, solo porque eres mi amor platónico-

-Ya no tan platónico-Me dijo él, aunque no supe si lo había oido bien o fué mi imaginación-Pero bueno, ahí va mi requerimento.

-Venga, no lo alargues.

-Que cuando termine de grabar, vengais tu y tu amiga Marie a Londres a pasar unos dias conmigo y mis amigos.

Oh Dios Mio...bendito el mometo en el que le conté la obsesión de mi amiga con su amigo Tom.


	7. Chapter 7

Mi boca no podía estar más abierta de lo que estaba, y noera solamente por la sonrisa que Rob tenía en la cara.

-Venga Ann ya sabemos que te gusta Rob, pero cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas-Me dijo de repente Kellan. Hasta que de repente no pude ver más la cara de Rob y me encontré casi con la cara el el suelo. Kellan me llevaba en su hombro.

-Kellan, bájame ahora mismo o te denuncio por acoso-Le dije yo con voz seria

Ni caso. Kellan me estaba llevando hacia la salida como un saco de patatas. Hasta que Rob le dijo algo a Kellan en el oído, que le hizo poner la cara lívida y soltarme de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias-Le dije a Rob con una sonrisa.

-De nada, me contestó Rob poniéndome la mano en la espalda baja y guiándome el mismo hacia la salida donde se encontraban todos los otros.

Kellan se fue corriendo hacia ellos y yo sólo me puse de puntillas para acermarme más al oído de Rob y susurrarle -Sí quiero-

El simplemente me miró y me sonrió. Finalmente llegamos al grupo y habían decidido ir a tomar una copa. Yo me negué ya que todavía tenía que conducir de regreso a mi casa, pero los chicos insistieron por lo que al final accedí, aunque tampoco me iría muy tarde.

Me preguntaron si había algún lugar cercano en el que pudiésemos ir andando, y yo recordé que había un pap que estaba bastante bien y sólo a cinco minutos caminando.

Fuimos caminando por la calurosa noche intentando no llamar demasiado la atención de los transeúntes. No sabía si lo estaban consiguiendo o no, porque si yo fuera una de esas chicas que iban caminando por el otro lado, sería imposible no fijarme en el chico que ahora mismo se encontraba caminando a mi lado con un cigarro en la boca, su gorra en la cabeza y la cabeza agachada. Cabeza, que de repente se giró hacia mí y me sonrió con esa boca que te deja paralizada. Solamente pude contestarle con otra sonrisa ya que en ese mismo momento llegamos a la entrada del local de copas.

Entramos sin ningún problema y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa libre que se encontraba en una esquina un poco apartada de los demás en los que podríamos tener un poco más de intimidad sin miedo a que alguien les reconociera.

Inmediatamente después de que cada uno hubiera encontrado su sitio, el camarero se acercó a nosotros para pedirnos nuestra bebida. Yo solamente pedí una cerveza, ya que no se me quitaba de la cabeza que todavía me quedaba mi camino de vuelta a casa.

Estábamos pasando una noche muy divertida contando anécdotas del Set y de todos los viajes que habian hecho. Eran un grupo muy divertido, no me estrañaba que se hubiesen hecho todos tan amigos desde el principio. Después de media hora, el camarero se acercó a mi otra vez con una copa en la mano. Lo miré extrañada ya que no había pedido nada más qe mi cerveza, pero el camarero me indicó que me invitaba el chico que se encontraba en la barra. Me giré hacia el y le di un saludo con mi cabeza para agradecerle, aunque la verdad, ese tipo de gestos no me gustaban demasiado. Por lo tanto, la copa se quedó en el mismo lugar en el que el camarero la dejó, ya que nadie más la tocó. Me gire hacia los demás y todos hacían bromas de que si ligaba mucho o si los tenía todos locos. A lo que mi respuesta solo fue poner los ojos en blanco y bufar.

Me giré hacia Rob y le dije:

-Ves, es normal que no me guste que me inviten, si lo hacen sin conocerme, imagínate.

Rob rió, puso los ojos en blanco y solo me contestó:

-No te das cuenta de que vas dejando muchos amores platónicos por ahí? Yo ya estoy en la fila, y por lo que veo tendré que competir mucho.

Me lo tomé como un chiste por su parte y solamente le respondí, que no tenía que competir con nadie, que se encontraba el primero.

El se giró hacia mi, y con la cara seria, sin rastro de bromas me respondió:

-Es bueno saberlo.


End file.
